This invention relates generally to a lock and cover therefor, and especially to padlocks and covers therefor. A variety of padlock configurations are known in the art. However, such padlocks are generally constructed from metal and may be very noisy when used in applications in which the item to be locked is movable, such as an article of luggate. Also, metallic locks, when used in such applications, may have a tendency to tear fabric or clothing. The instant invention avoids the foregoing disadvantages by providing a lock having a resilient cover, while offering other advantages.